


Polishing Blades

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall comes across Adaar polishing her daggers - Fluffy goodness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polishing Blades

Adaar sits with her back pushed against the far side of the barn, laughing whenever she looks up from the painstaking task of sharpening her daggers. The small amount of children who had made it from Haven are now playing in the courtyard, the small mabari pups their kennel master had birthed rushing around their feet, yapping and nipping playfully at their toes.

She loves this feeling, blinding and light, as if she’s full of starlight and air, lifting her away from the darkness of the world, if only for a few minutes. She looks back down to her blades, laid out on her longs legs with a whetstone sat next to her. She’d chipped her favourite dagger out on the Storm Coast, and she’d been sat for nearly three quarters of an hour trying to work out the small chips in the blade.

She huffs again, throwing aside the whetstone with an angry glare. “Now my lady, what did that poor stone ever do to you?” Comes a teasing brogue from the barn. Adaar fights to keep the grin off her face and fails, turning to see Blackwall leaning up against one of the wooden pillars nearby with a matching grin on his own face.

He sits down next to her, swiping the blade and stone from her with a wink when she lets out a noise of indignation. She sighs, smiling at him as she shifts, laying her head down on his neck, shuffling slightly to make herself comfortable with her horns. He leans over to quickly press a kiss to her temple, before setting to work as she watches the children play.

She lets out small giggles every so often as a child stumbles or laughs, their bright eyes alight with wonder at the castle around them. “I never really liked children until my sister had her daughter.” Adaar comments offhandedly, listening to the smooth scratch of the whetstone over her blades.

Blackwall makes a non-committal noise, urging her to continue. “She was such a small little beastie, always squalling, big chubby hands, even chubbier cheeks.” Blackwall chuckles at this, shaking his head at her teasing tone. “But there was always something in her eyes, as if she knew more than she was letting on, like she knew what you were saying before you were even going to say it.”

Blackwall chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss into her hair. “Sounds like she got that from her Aunt.” Adaar laughs and pushes his leg playfully, trying not to blush at his words. She looks up at his eyes, sparkling with laughter as she pokes her tongue out, but thanks him for the compliment anyway.

“I fell in love with her straight away, I never went anywhere without the little one, always taking care of her, running after her as she learnt how to walk.” Adaar sighs at the memory of her niece’s chubby little hands, her gurgles when Adaar would pick her up, throwing her into the air.

“What happened to her?” Blackwall asks curiously, setting aside her blades and drawing an arm around her shoulder, resting his cheek atop her head, rubbing his skin into the smoothness of her horns. Adaar smiles, the grin contagious as she turns her head slightly to look up at him.

“She’s nearly ten now, my sister tells me she’s taken to drawing the anchor on her palm and telling everyone she’s the Inquisitor.”

Blackwall lets out a loud bellowing laugh, one hand slapping his knee as he chortles. Adaar’s laugh soon rises up with his, straight after Blackwall lets out a snort and then a noise of surprise, looking down his nose as if he wasn’t entirely sure it had been him that had made the noise.

She laughs even harder when he turns to her and shoves her, his brows drawn and playfully angry at her laughing at him. She laughs even harder, completely breathless as her stomach tightens, hurting from laughing so hard.

He shuts her up by seizing her neck and smashing their lips together.


End file.
